Como Eres
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Una gran historia de amor siempre comienza con algo que nadie se lo imagina, el buscar el complemento de la otra parte de la alma...Shikamaru lo sabia perfectamente al ver a su problemática que ella era la mujer que debía estar a su lado desde el inicio de su historia...que la amaba como era...
1. Chapter 1

**Como eres**

 **Capitulo 1 Celos**

 **Temari**

Miraba una y otra vez aquel papel que tenía en mis manos no podía concentrarme no después de ver a él con otra mujer, de nuevo había roto el lápiz en mi mano era el quinto lápiz que había roto en lo que iba en este tiempo.

-¿Te sucede algo Temari?- me dice una chica que me mira algo temerosa.

-No- le digo y ella se sienta a mi lado.

-Se que algo te pasa nunca había roto tantos lápices en un media hora- me dice mirando aquellos lápices en la mesa ya rotos.

-Tan solo es que no puedo concéntrame- le digo suspirando denuevo dejando el papel en la mesa.

-A caso necesitas de Shikamaru para concentrarte- me dice -Él siempre te apoya y por lo que veo no están juntos hoy- la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella sonríe nerviosa.

-Él tiene mejores cosas que hacer- le digo y ella sonríe suavemente.

-¿Te gustaría contarme lo que te sucede en otro lugar...estamos en la biblioteca y podríamos molestar a los demás?- me dice y solo suspiro tenía que sacarlo si no podría seguir con esta labor en esta aldea.

-Vamos- le digo tomando mis cosas entre mis brazos para salir de aquel lugar he ir a tomar un poco de té y dangos.

Por lo general no compartía mis cosas con otras personas si no eran amigas cercanas a mi, pero ella me había apoya en algunas cosas en algunas ocasiones.

-Siempre te miro que andas con las demás chicas, Ino, Sakura y Hinata pero ahora ellas están en otras misiones- me dice la chica algo nerviosa.

-Ellas ya tienen su vida- le digo mirando el té verde en mis manos –además no se si podría hablar con ella de lo sucedido- ella me mira y se acomoda mejor en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Me cuentas que te paso? Tal vez yo pueda darte un consejo- me dice la chica y solo suspiro.

.Sabes que tengo algo con Shikamaru- la miro y ella solo asiente.

-Si lo se... todos saben que había algo entre ustedes aunque siempre lo han negado- me dice y solo fruncí el ceño.

-Eso es otra cosa...pero bueno-le digo y solo trato de recordad lo que paso con él -Yo...me entregue a él porque así lo deseaba...pero ahora me siento extraña por lo sucedido- le digo.

-¿Entregar? Te refieres a que ya intimaron- me dice y solo siento que mie mejillas están tan rojas por lo vergüenza que siento alestar hablado de eso con aquella chica.

-Si...pero...- la miro y ella sonríe levemente.

-No te preocupes no diré nada a nadie...te lo juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo- me dice la chica y sonríe con suavidad.

-No es eso...tan solo es que no se me siento tan extraña- le digo a la chica y miro de nuevo la tasa del té.

-Es porque lo miraste con otra chica- me dice y solo menso la cabeza en afirmación.

-Sentí que solo era para él un juego lo que paso hace unos meses...vine desde muy lejos para decirle que al fin podríamos dar el siguiente paso y dar a conocer nuestra relación- digo al final siento las lagrimas en mis mejillas.

-Tal vez si hablas con él y se aclaran las cosas tal vez sea un error- me dice la chica –Shikamaru no es como los demás chicos...habla con él- la miro con seriedad.

-Tan solo quiero pensar en como enfrentarlo sin que yo me moleste tanto- le digo y trato de secar mis lagrimas –Solo quiero pensar...puedes dejarme un momento a solas- le digo a la chica y ella siente dejándome un pañuelo a mi lado de mi mano.

-Lo necesitaras- me dice y sonrió con suavidad, aquella chica me había dejado a solas.

Recordaba aquel momento siempre lo tenia en mi mente y mas cuando me encontraba sola y no había nada que hacer, pensé en todos estos meses lo que debía decirle en que podría mejora nuestra relación intimas por los dioses a esta estuve investigando como satisfacer a un hombre y eso ya era mucho para mi a escondidas de mis hermanos y amigas.

-Tan mal fue que ahora buscas a otra- digo tomando el té de un sorbo y sintiendo mi garganta caliente, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos como es que llegue a esto.

 ***********************Recuerdo de hace unos meses***************

Como era siempre la costumbre de ir y venir entre aldeas, no me molestaba en absoluto hacerlo y mas si él estaba allí esperándome en la entrada de la aldea eso me hacia sentará mucha alegría y ahora después de que por fin habíamos dado un paso mas a la relación que teníamos los dos.

En las juntas de la alianza, en las misiones como colegas y en los momentos que compartíamos me hiso sentir algo especial por él, los besos espontáneos, las caricias leves, la preocupación del uno por el otro, las miradas llenas de nuevas sensaciones que los dos queríamos experimentar lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Al fin después de meditarlo estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso a la relación no solo anunciarlo si no entregarme a él completamente como mujer.

Cuando lo ve en allí parado en la entrada con esa aura de despreocupación que tanto amaba pues él no tenia miedo de que el tiempo pasara rápidamente vivía lentamente el presente y lo disfrutaba.

Me había saludado con cordialidad, pero en su mirada se veía el deseo de tenerme cerca de él peor también el deseo que tanto él como yo sentimos de unirnos en uno solo peor no era correcto demostrarlo enfrente de los demás pues eso era una de nuestras tantas cualidades que compartíamos...el mantener nuestra relación en un profundo hermetismo que solo nosotros sabíamos.

Las conversaciones se limitaban a un simple hecho de cómo iban las cosas en muestras respectivas aldeas, el viaje y situaciones que vivíamos en el diario sin llegar a preguntar que sentíamos en esos momentos no era correcto decirlo si no hasta que llegara el momento a solas.

Al llegar al hotel donde me hospedaría él llevaba mis cosas y me siguió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto en donde le permití entrar algo que él no comprendía por qué pero solo sonríe con suavidad, él ingreso a la habitación sin mas y dejo mi equipaje en una de las sillas mientras yo dejaba mi abanico en la pared para verlo por fin sin mas.

Él me sonrió y se acerco a mi para darme el tan esperado abrazo, unas cuantas palabras "Te extrañe" hiso que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, sintiendoaquel anheló de seguir el siguiente paso, él me dio un leve beso en mis labios que yo intensifique mas y mas colocando mis manos en su cabello y sintiendo tan suave aquellas hebras de cabello negro.

-Temari- me dice él dejándome de nuevo con aquella sensación y lo mire con una leve sonrisa sus ojos brillaban –Tanto me extrañabas- me dice y solo me separo un momento de él.

-Lo he demostrado lo que tanto me haces falta- le digo volviendo a besarlo y él acaricia mi cuerpo soltando mi vestimenta hasta llegar a la esquina de la cama para dejarme caer en el suave colchón.

-No creo que sea bueno esto- me dice mirándome con suavidad –No quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras- me dice y lo miro con deseo tanto me estaba preparando para este momento y él dice que no hará nada conmigo.

Lo tomo entre los hombros y acaricio estos con suavidad.

-Creo que estoy lista...tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti...te lo demostrado de la única forma que me has enseñado y creo que eso te gustado a ti y ami- lo miro y el sonríe.

-Te gusta nuestra forma de amarnos- me dice y el sigue tocando mi cuerpo con sus manos y lo imito tratando de quitarle el chaleco verde, me ayuda un poco para quitarse lo que nos estorban sin dejarnos de besar o tocando nuestros cuerpos con suavidad hasta llegar en aquella línea en donde no habíamos cruzado.

-Shikamaru- le digo y el sonríe suavemente.

-Segura que quieres dar este paso...no te arrepentirás- me dice y solo lo beso con suavidad, acariciando su cabello que ya está suelto.

-Segura- le digo y el beso se intensifica, lo observo besar mi cuerpo con suavidad suspiro ante su roce sentir sus labios en todos lados me hacía sentir tan emocionada de que él me amara así.

Lo toco con suavidad en sus hombros, bajando hasta sus pectorales, su espalda ancha y el gime ante mi roce con él.

Lo miro que admira mi desnudes sintiendo mis mejillas calientes estaba sonrojada por su mirada, me dice palabras lindas y solo sonrió ante ellas.

Me acomoda en el centro de la cama y presiento que lo bueno está por comenzar.

-Shikamaru- le digo sintiendo el ambiente muy caliente, muerdo mi labio al sentirlo dentro de mí y aprieto con fuerza mi mano en la sabana mientras él solo acaricia mi rostro con ternura.

-¿Te lastime?- me dice y solo niego acostúmbrame a su intromisión, relajándome para que él continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, al principio era una sensación un poco extraña pero después me fui acostumbrado.

Todos estaba dando vueltas en la habitación sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío, sentir sus besos en mi rostro, cuello, en mis labios y sus caricias en mi cuerpo hacía sentirme tan excitada.

Las embestidas eran lentas al principio pero después mas y masfuertes lo quería demasiado y esta era la oportunidad de poder experimentar lo que había leído y aprender amarlo como a él quería.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron aquel inmenso brillo en ellos me hiso acariciar su rostro con ternura era el hombre correcto para mi, era él hombre que estaba destinado a estar a mi lado, era el hombre de mi vida.

-Temari- decía estaba a punto de acabar y lo apretémas a mi cuerpo sin que él tratara de moverse era lo que tanto anhelaba en estos momentos tenerlo así como ahora.

-Shikamaru- le decía mientras él apretaba mi mano para culminar el acto y sentirme tan feliz de poder haber dado aquel paso, lo bese con lentitud y el trataba de no dejar caer su peso en mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- me dice y sonrió con suavidad, él siempre lo decíaaun no se lo decía pero creo que podría aunque no sabía como lo tomaría él.

Después estuvimos un rato mas allí los dos en la cama desnudos y lo mire ya dormido a mi lado acaricie su rostro con suavidad de no despertarlo se veía tan bien.

-Yo...también te amo- dije con suavidad.

 ***********************Fin del Recuerdo de hace unos meses***************

Era lo que tenia en mi mente en estos momentos cuando llegue a la aldea me esperaba que él estuviera allí como siempre pero esta ocasión no lo estaba, me había enviado un mensaje de que no podía escoltarme hasta la torre del Hokage pues tenia asuntos que arreglar en su clan.

No importaba ya solo seguí caminando por las calles hasta el hotel dejar mi equipaje e ir a presentarme ante el Hokage, pero mientras en el camino me encontré con él con una chica.

Era Shikamaru con una chica de cabello negro largo que lloraba sin cesar y él la consolaba sin más, abrazándola con tanta familiaridad entrando a un pequeño puesto de Dangos, aquel lugar era donde siempre me llevaba aquel vago inútil a tomarte y comer aquellos dulces.

Termine el reporte que me tocaba para la alianza y sentía mi cabeza que estallaría de tanto llorar, trate de limpiar mi rostro y seguir como si nada en los pasillos nadie preguntaba que demonios me había pasado la verdad es que no lo preguntaba por que sabían lo que respondería.

-Temari no se ve bien...¿Esta bien?- dice aquella chica y solo asentí.

-Solo quiero entregar esto e irme a mi hotel a recostarme me duele la cabeza- le digo y ella me ayuda.

-Si desea yo lo llevo por usted y es mejor que vaya a tomar algo para ese dolor- me dice y solo asiento la verdad es que no estaba de buen humor para ir a ver al Hokage personalmente.

-Estabien...gracias- le digo marchándome hacia la enfermería del lugar para solicitar unas pastillas para el dolor e irme a habitación, dormir después de todo mañana me iría ya al fin no había nada mas que hacer en este lugar.

Había tomado las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y seguí por el pasillo debía tomar mis cosas y marcharme sin mas, el dolor estaba pasando me estaba sintiendo un poco mejor aunque aun seguía aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza de él abrazando aquella mujer.

-Temari- decía una voz que conocía muy bien, mire al frente allí estaba él mirándome con preocupación, vago inútil al fin se dio cuenta de que andaba por aquí en la aldea.

Pase sin mas sin decir nada sentí que me detenía con su mano.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Que te paso no te ves bien?- me decía y solo baje la mirada no quería llorar enfrente de él, vago inútil preguntaba cosas sin sentido.

-Suéltame- le dije despacio y se que no me escucho -¡Suéltame!- le digo sintiendo como de nuevo regresa el dolor en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me dice y solo lo miro con molestia.

-¡No tengo nada!- le digo avanzando de nuevo pero siento que él no me dejara tan fácil -¡Que no sabes que quiero que me dejes en paz!- me giro para soltarme de su agarre y darle una bofetada tan fuerte que su mejilla se puso roja por el impacto de mi mano.

-Estas molesta porque no estuve en la entrada- me dice y siento las lagrimas en mi rostro ya no podía más guárdalas en mi interior.

-No- le digo y lo miro -¡No!- le grito y el solo trata de acercase a mi pero lo detuve, no se en qué momento había sacado un Kunai colocándolo en su cuello, él me miro con seriedad y sentía las lagrimas en mis mejillas.

-Solo hazlo- dice sin mas él bajo sus manos ya no em tenia sujetada –te lo había dicho en una ocasión que si tu deseabas con todo acabar con mi vida estaría bien...siempre y cuando tu fueras a realizarlo sin pensarlo- lo mire y trate de no recordar aquello que me había dicho en una ocasión en la que lo había salvado de uno de los enemigos.

El dolor volvió en mi cabeza tan intenso no quería hacer esto así que baje el arma y lo solté para después llorar con amargura, dejando ver lo débil que era ante él.

-Lo siento- le digo y el solo me mira tratando de secar mis lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Temari- me dice y siento que se acerca mas a mi pero se escuchan algunas voces cerca de nosotros a lo que él me toma entre sus brazos para dirigirnos a la primera puerta y entrar a la habitación sin más.

-¡Shikamaru!- le digo sorprendida ante su acción pero él me tapa la boca y me indica que guarde silencio.

-Te aseguro que había alguien aquí en el pasillo- decía una voz de un hombre.

-Te digo que estabas alucinando- dice la voz de aquella chica que me había ayudado a dejar mi reporte.

-Bueno está bien- decía la voz de aquel hombre sin más y solos suspire con pesar tocando mi cabeza con mi mano aunseguía el dolor.

-Vamos a que descanses- me decía él tocado mi rostro con ternura y lo mire.

-Siento lo que paso allí afuera- le digo mirando que le habíahecho una pequeña herida en su cuello y su mejilla seguía roja de la bofetada que le había dado.

-Ya no importa- me dice –Se que estas molesta porque no fui a esperarte en la entrada pero tenia algo que hacer en mi clan- me decía y solo baje la cabeza.

-No es por eso- le digo y el me tomo del mentón para verlo mejor.

-Hubo un problema con una de mis primas- decía -Su esposo discutió con ella...y como son las mujeres tan problemáticas mi prima no quería escucharlo, lloraba por las palabras que le había dicho su esposo pero al final comprendió que no podía seguir con esto y que era mejor hablarlo así que después de tanto insistir ella accedió y solucionar sus problemas maritales- decía Shikamaru sin más y solo suspire con pesar me sentía aun mas mal pensando que él vago me había dejado por otra que tonta fui, sonríe con suavidad al ver que mis celos y mi mente me dominaban por completo y no pensé en esa posibilidad.

Lo abrace y el me correspondió sin decir nada él solo acaricio mi cabeza con cariño como lo hacía siempre, me acompaño al hotel y tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza se quedó a mi lado mientras pasaba el dolor cuidándome como siempre.

 *****Continuara*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Como eres**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Ella es la cosa más hermosa**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

Estaba observando la noche negra sin ninguna estrella, algunas nubes negras que cubrían la luna y había una posibilidad de lluvia.

Tome los trapos y la bandeja con agua para salir de aquel lugar y dirigirme a la habitación donde estaba mi esposa que tenía contracciones constantes pronto daría a luz a nuestro hijo.

-Aquí esta las toallas- le digo acercándome a ella que respiraba constantemente.

-Gracias- decía mientras relajaba su rostro.

-Está segura que no quieres ir ya a la hospital- le digo ayudándole a que pasar esa contracción y ella solo niega.

-No aun no- dice y solo la miro –Me dijeron que tardaría un poco así que quiero estar aquí un tiempo más hasta que ya sea la hora- la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi madre ya no tarda en llegar como también tus hermanos- le digo y ella solo asiente para de nuevo aprieta mi mano y solo la imito en la respiración y ella solo sonríe levemente.

-Gracias- me dice y solo asiento para darle una toalla para secarle el sudor de la frente.

-Pronto estará con nosotros el pequeño problemático- le digo con una sonrisa y ella me sonríe.

-Si...lo se después de 9 meses al fin lo tendremos aquí con nosotros- me dice acomodados mejor en la cama y solo asiento sonando el timbre de la casa para dejarla un momento a solas y ver quien era.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi madre y los hermanos de mi problemática.

-Al fin- dice mi madre abrazándome con ternura y solo sonrió -¿Dónde está Temari?- pregunta mi madre.

-Está en la habitación aun no- le digo y ella solo asiente.

-Tarda un poco voy a verla- me dice y solo la dejo que vaya con ella.

-¿Y bien?- dice Kankuro con una sonrisa –Vamos ya estamos aquí- solo asiento.

-No sé si sea buena idea que esperemos hasta el momento no es mejor ir ya al hospital- dice el Kazekage un poco serio y un tanto nervioso.

-Ella no quiere dice que tardará un poco y que quiere estar aquí hasta el momento- le digo con un suspiro.

-Iré con ella- dice el Kazekage y solo asiento verlo que sube a la habitación.

-Ella siempre es así le gusta la adrenalina- dice Kankuro con una sonrisa y solo lo imito.

-Problemática hasta el final- le digo sentándome en el sillón para descansar un poco pues no podía dormir y estaba cansado por el trabajo pero no podía perderme el momento más especial de mi vida.

-Venga vamos a tomar un café y solo esperar- me dice Kankuro que se dirigí a la cocina.

-Siento mucho que retrasen su viaje de regreso- le digo y el solo niega.

-Pensábamos que en estos días llegaría y mira en el último día llego...siempre en el momento menos inesperado- dice y solo rio un poco divertido.

-Ya todo un problemático- le digo pasándole las tazas para servir el café.

Estuve con él en la sala hasta que entro mi madre a la sala para decirnos que la hora había llegado que teníamos que llevar a Temari al hospital el bebé ya venía en camino.

-Bien chicos las maletas están listas verdad- dice mi madre y solo asentí para ir por la maleta que había preparado Temari desde hace unos días.

Le di la maleta a mi cuñado pues faltaban unas cobijas que estaban en el ropero.

-Buscare una capa para cubrirte hija- decía mi madre mientras buscaba en el closet algo para cubrir a Temari que estaba aguantando las contracciones a su lado estaba su hermano menor dándole ánimo, mientras el otro de su hermano tenia las maletas.

-Yo me encargo de las maletas- decía Kankuro que le daba las cobijas para acercarme a ella y verla que estaba más que nerviosa por lo que venía.

-Vamos- dice mi madre entregándome la capa y colocarla encima de ella y bajar las escaleras tan lentamente y dolorosa para ella.

-¿Y bien por cual camino tomaremos para ir al hospital?- dice Kankuro que solo observa las calles vacías.

-No sé cuál camino tomen pero vamos...¡hay!- dice Temari que se retorcía por el dolor y solo apreté su mano con suavidad.

-Vamos por ese- dice mi madre –Pero es mejor que ustedes la lleven rápidamente- mire a mi madre y Temari entendió lo que quería decir así que ella paso un barco en el cuello de su hermano menor y luego el otro en el mío.

-Listo vamos- dice Temari solo asiento para observar a mi otro cuñado que estaba listo para avanzar e ir al hospital lo más rápido que podíamos.

-Allí los vemos- decía mi madre y mi otro cuñado que lleva las maletas.

Para ir a la hospital fue rápido y algo incómodo pero al final se logró llegar.

-¿Temari estas bien?- decía el Kazekage que solo observaba a su hermana que respiraba muy agitadamente.

-Vamos ya casi- le digo ayudándola a entra al hospital para que ella fuera atendida.

-La hora llego- dice Shizune que ayuda a mi esposa para que se la lleve al quirófano, ella le pregunta mi esposa cuanto tiempo era las contracciones y demás cosas nosotros la seguimos.

-Creo que debemos quedarnos aquí- dice el Kazekage y solo miro a Temari que sonríe levemente.

-Es...mejor...que...esperes- dice y solo asiento ya lo habíamos conversado en que yo no podía estar a su lado por el miedo de verla así, botando en que yo me quedaría en la sala de espera.

Me senté en una de las sillas para esperar a que esto pasara lo más rápido que se podía.

-Estará bien- dice el Kazekage que solo me observaba –Estas tan cansado- y solo sonrió.

-Lo sé pero debo estar aquí para verlos- le digo y el asiente.

-Por fin lo conoceremos- dice el Kazekage que solo está observando a la nada y suspiro.

-Por fin- dice mi otro cuñado que ha llegado con mi madre y las maletas.

-No te preocupes hijo todo saldrá bien ya verás- dice mi madre que solo tomaba mis manos para darme apoyo.

Mientras yo recordaba aquel día en el que ella me había dado la sorpresa de que seriamos padres.

 _ **Flash back**_

Hoy había sido un día muy tedioso y es que con tanto papel que tenía que revisar y archivar más las juntas que debía programar para el sexto Hokage era muy tedioso.

-Vamos a tomarnos un descanso- decía el sexto que solo suspiraba con cansancio pues él también se veía agotado.

-Lo sé – le digo para también ir a mi oficina a descansar un poco y tomar el almuerzo sin más.

Al entra a mi oficina no me esperaba a Temari allí dentro estaba con el almuerzo ya listo.

-Hasta que regresas- dice ella con una leve sonrisa, la miro y siento de nuevo una paz en mi interior.

-Problemática- le digo para abrazarla la extrañaba mucho hace unos meses apenas nos habíamos casado y solo tuve unos días con ella para después integrarme al trabajo de nuevo.

-Vamos a que comas algo si no te morirás y eso no será bueno- dice ella para acomodar todo para que yo tomara el almuerzo que me hiso.

-Lo sé- le digo ayudándola a quitar los papeles del escritorio para tomar asiento y ella igual enfrente de mí.

-Bien pues ábrelo...¡Buen provecho...cariño!- me dice y la mire con sorpresa nunca me había dicho así no en ese estado por lo general era cuando estábamos en la intimidad.

-Bien- digo y sin más abro el contenedor para ver algo que me sorprendió mucho, en el arroz había un dibujo de un biberón algo que me hiso dudar mucho.

-¿Y bien?- dice ella con una sonrisa y solo analizaba aquel dibujo y la mire con sorpresa al ver lo que ella quería decirme.

-No me lo creo- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Lo sé ya no seremos los dos si no uno más- me dice y ella solo mira lo que me había preparado.

-Es algo que no me esperaba aun- le digo levantándome para abrazarla al final –Es una buena noticia- le digo y ella solo ríe.

-Pero no llores bebé llorón- me dice y solo niego para ver que mi sueño al fin se estaba cumpliendo.

 _ **Flash back**_

Al final tuvimos que dar la noticia a todos sobre aquel acontecimiento que tanto anhelados y esperábamos, por suerte de mi madre era la más emocionada, en cuanto a mis cuñados también lo tomaron bien la noticia.

Todo estaba listo para que él o ella llegara a nuestras vidas, la habitación estaba decorada en tonos beige y verdes, con una pintura del bosque mi clan un el paisaje de la aladea de la arena una mezcla de amabas eso era él.

-Nara- decía Shizune que salía la fin que aquella sala y nos levantamos todos.

-¿Qué paso?- le digo y ella sonare levemente.

-¡Felicidades ya ha nacido es un varón!- dice Shizune y solo sonrió con alergia mi madre me abrazaba y siento que estoy a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-Lo vez hijo...todo salió bien- me dice y solo asiento.

-Temari está bien en unos minutos la llevaremos a una habitación para que al fin conozcan al nuevo miembro de la familia Nara- dice Shizune que solo nos deja con aquella agradable noticia.

-Ya quiero verlo- dice Kankuro el cual ya está llorando a un lado del Kazekage.

-Hijos míos- dice mi madre sacando una pañuelo para cada uno de nosotros.

-Lo siento...es la emoción- dice Kankuro y solo reímos.

-Espero que él llene de alegría nuestra familia- dice el Kazekage que tiene una leve sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos entramos a ver a Temari que esta tan sonriente mirando aquel bebé en sus brazos, por fin aquel sueño que había tenido con ella cargando a nuestro hijo se había hecho realidad.

-Ven- me dice y solo me acerco lentamente hasta ellos pera ver a un pequeño niño dormido.

-Igual a mí- le digo y ella ríe divertida.

-Lo sé...es perfecto- dice tomando mi mano y solo le doy un beso en su frente como agradecimiento.

-Gracias- le digo tratando de no volver a llorar.

-Bebé llorón- dice y solo sonrió –Vamos cárgalo- me lo da y trato de que aquel pequeño niño no se despierte que lo dudaba pero aun así tuve mucho cuidado.

-Es hermoso- le digo mirándolo con tanta ternura.

-Es nuestro hijo después de todo- dice ella acomunado la mantita que tenía.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dice Kankuro que se asoma por la puerta.

-Claro- dice Temari y entraron todos para verla a ella y al pequeño.

-Oh hija es hermoso- dice mi madre al verlo entre mis brazos.

-Bien hecho Temari- dice Kankuro que sonríe como tonto al verlo, miro al Kazekage que solo observa a todos que estamos mirando al pequeño, me acerco hasta donde esta él para muéstraselo y que lo pueda cargarlo.

-Yo...- dice pero solo lo acomodo en sus brazos.

-Vamos tu también debes cargarlo- le digo enterándole al pequeño.

-Es lindo- dice mirándolo con cuidado, tomándolo con cuidado de que no despertara.

-Hija debes descansar...no te preocupes por estos chicos yo me hago cargo de ellos- dice mi madre y Temari solo asiente feliz, ella mira a su hermano menor que tiene a nuestro hijo en sus brazos haciéndola soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción.

-Vamos...que nos harás llorar- dice Kankuro que de nuevo ya tiene el pañuelo en sus manos.

-Lo siento es que...es algo que...- solo niega y el Kazekage le entre al bebé a Temari.

-Nuestra madre estaría orgullosa de ti...hermana serás la mejor madre- dice al ver al pequeño niño en los brazo de ella.

-No puede ser- dice Kankuro ya con lágrimas siendo consolado por mi madre.

-Valla que sentimental- dice Temari secándose las lágrimas que había en sus ojos.

Al principio no sabíamos como ser padres pero el tiempo nos mostró como serlo, por suerte de nosotros aquel pequeño niño era todo un Nara pues era demasiado perezosos pero sabía que eso cambiaria al pasar el tiempo pues también tendría algo de ella.

-Mira Dai- dice Temari al mostrarle la nieve que caía.

-Nieve- dice Dai a sus tres años era muy observador, analizaba mucho y como cualquier niño realizaba travesuras inocentes.

-Ya casi llegamos- le digo a Temari la cual cubre bien a Shikadai, estamos en la aldea del Hierro donde se llevaría acabo una reunión en donde fuimos convocados, era una buena oportunidad de estar juntos los tres un rato.

-Vamos a ver a tus tíos- dice Temari al niño que solo abre sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre.

-¿Tíos?- dice Shikadai y sonrió al verlo que se divierte en la nieve, caminamos un poco más para encuéntranos con ellos.

-Allí están- dice Temari, ellos nos observan y sonríen al vernos.

-¡Tío!- dice Shikadai con emoción para querer ir a su encuentro, Temari lo bajo con cuidado y él corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Shikadai que grande estas!- dice Kankuro al observarlo, el pequeño fue directo al Kazekage.

-Hola pequeño - dice el Kazekage que sonríe al ver al niño que lo abraza con mucha emoción.

-¡Tío...te extrañe!- dice Shikadai hacernos reír a todos.

-¡Hey y de mí!- dice Kankuro que lo mira.

-También- dice Shikadai.

Habíamos llegado al lugar donde sería la reunión de los demás Kages, Shikadai no quería separarse del Kazekage por lo que ingreso con él a la junta sin más el niño siempre se portaba bien.

La risa del pequeño niño se escuchaba en el pasillo.

-Otra- dice Shikadai que esta emocionado con el Kazekage que hacia figuras con su arena.

-Mira- dice el Kazekage al mostrarle varios animales.

-Espera Shikadai que yo también tengo una sorpresa- dice Kankuro que está armando alguna cosas para llamar la atención del pequeño niño.

-¡Otra!- dice Shikadai.

Nosotros solo miramos como aquel pequeño niño era la sensación del lugar.

-Termine- dice mi otro cuñado que había armado un pequeño robot y era movido por unos pequeños lazos.

-¡Oh es lindo!- dice Shikadai al ver el robot moverse y este se divertía a lado de sus tíos.

Al final Shikadai se había quedado dormido junto al Kazekage que solo mira con ternura al pequeño miembro de nuestra familia.

Habíamos hecho todo lo que estaba en nutras manos para mostrarle a nuestro hijo lo correcto y lo incorrecto, disfrutando cada etapa de su vida a lado de nuestros familiares y amigos, Shikadai era todo lo que habíamos soñado y ella lo sabía.

Temari algo extracta con nuestro hijo pero sabía que era por el bien de mi propio hijo, sin en cambio yo trataba de tener el tiempo de disfrutarlo lo más que se podía en los tiempos que tenía, observando como aquel pequeño niño se iba convirtiendo en un jovencito bien parecido siempre con la meta de ser cada vez mejor cada día.

Había llegado a casa un momento estaba algo cansado por el trabajo, sabía que mi hijo ya había conseguido aquella banda junto con los demás chicos de su clase un gran logro más de los muchos que faltaban aun.

-¿Qué sucede?- le digo a mi problemática que solo observaba aquella banda en sus manos.

-Sabes- me dice –Esto que ha logrado nuestro hijo es gracias al gran esfuerzo que hemos hecho hasta ahora con el de enseñarlo a ser un verdadero ninja de esta aldea- ella me mira conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo sé- le digo abrazándola y ella solo suspira.

-Fue una gran sorpresa que él me dio- dice sé que ella ahora está llorando de alegría de ver que lo estamos logrando de que nuestro hijo sea un hombre correcto.

-Lo hemos logrado- le digo y ella me mira con molestia.

-Lo he logrado yo...- me dice dándome un leve golpe –Que soy yo la que lo levanta de la cama para que entrene en sus tiempos libres- la miro con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- le digo sabía que no cambiaría su punto de vista.

-Bien el siguiente paso es que logre ser un Chunni...que gane en ese examen...para eso necesito tu ayuda- me dice y solo rio divertido.

-Problemática- le digo dándole un beso en sus labios.

-Lo harás- me dice seria y solo asiento.

-Claro cuenta con ello- digo sin más abrazándola para suspirar su aroma a jazmín.

Por la mañana ella ha entregado a Shikadai una ropa nueva de color beige y verde.

-Gracias- dice Shikadai al ver la ropa nueva en su cama.

-Debes usarla...como también tu banda hijo- dice Temari al verlo con aquel atuendo.

-Si lo sé- dice mi hijo algo con pereza y sonrió al verlo así resaltando sus ya característicos ojos color verde iguales a los de su madre.

Shikadai va a la academia ya que se decidirán los equipos Genin para las misiones.

-Sabes mujer- le digo antes de irme a la oficina.

-Mande- dice ella entregándome el almuerzo.

-Me has dado el mejor regalo de todos...tu a mi lado y aquel pequeño niño- le digo dándole un beso en sus labios, no la cambiaría por nada aquella mujer bella que hacia mi vida todo una aventura...ella era la cosa más bella.

 ****************************Continuara***********************


End file.
